The New Girl
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: When a new girl comes to join the samurai team, will they invite her in or kick her butt away?
1. A girl named M&M

**AN: hey everyone! Ok, so I'm writing this story for Estrellagirl101 cause she won at my contest I was hosting awhile back. So she gets to be in this story! **

**Estrellagirl101, I hope you like it! :D I tried my best and worked hard. **

**Btw, **_**Italics**_** mean past time. & Estrellagirl101's name in here gonna be M & M just saying to save any confusion.**

**Now everyone enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A girl named M&M

_Past:_

_She sat on a soaking wet piece of cardboard, crying her eyes out. If you looked at her, you probably wouldn't see anything wrong with her for it was raining and her teardrops would look like raindrops drizzling down her cheeks. She had ran to the nearest alley when it was pouring down raining. Her crys echoed through the narrow alley, but soften by the drops of rain and thunder. _

_Pasting by the alley, a boy named Bryce walked the street with a umbrella in one hand and a cell phone in the other. He was talking to his mom, telling him that she forgot to pick him up from soccer practice. He stopped when he heard crying in an alley he just walked pasted. When he backed up, he found a girl crying in a corner. _

_"Hey Mom, I'll call you back." he replied into his phone and hung up. When the girl lifted up her head, Bryce realized her face from school. He slowly walked up to her, not wanting to scare her away. _

_"Umm, hey. Excuse me, but I heard you crying here. Is everything ok?" he knew something was wrong but he wanted to be kind and ask her first. _

_The girl stared at him, and whispered, "Yeah..." _

_Bryce didn't take that answer, so he sat next to her and stared her down. Finally, she gave in. _

_"Would you quit that? If you want to know, then fine. I'll tell you." she took a deep breath and said, "A few minutes ago, I got a call from my aunt. She said that she was at the hospital. At first, I got worry for her since my aunt never gets sick, but there was nothing wrong with her. It was about my parents; she said they got in a car wreck and died on the way to the hospital." _

_She let out a sniff before breaking down crying again. Bryce, even though he felt uncomfortable with crying, rubbed his hand in circles on her back to send her comfort. After awhile, the girl finally stopped crying and the rain started to lighten up. What a coincidence. _

_The girl smiled at this boy and said, "I'm M&M cause that's what people call me."_

_"I'm Bryce." Bryce replied. "Wanna come over to my house and I can make you some hot chocolate?"_

_"Yeah, I would love that." M&M nodded, following Bryce to his home that would soon be her new home. _

Present:

"Bryce, come on! Give me back my phone or I'll side kick you in the face." M&M challenged, tapping her foot which waiting for Bryce to give her back her phone.

"Only if you tell me what your friends said about me and give me a hug." Bryce requested, waving the phone in front of her.

M&M laughed, shaking her head. "Oh Bee, that's just like you. Fine, I'll give you a hug." M&M walked over to Bee, aka Bryce, and gave him a long hug. Pulling away, she quickly mumbled, "But I ain't telling you what my friends said." She snatched her phone out of his hands and ran away laughing.

Bee hung his mouth opened, soon chasing after her. When he caught her, he demanded, "M&M, PLEASE! I really want to know."

"Ok, they said you were hot. Happy now?"

"Yes!" Bee danced around the room, ignoring everything he bumped into.

M&M laughed at him, then grabbed her purse. "Hey, I'm going to the store to buy some food. Your mom said if I'd be living here, I better be helping out with stuff or she'll toss me out the door." M&M knew his mom was joking cause she's always joking around with them. "Need anything?"

"No, I'm all good." Bee, up in the clouds, asked.

M&M smiled, loving her best friend for his silliest. Two years ago, Bee found her in an alley and here she is now, living with him. Bee's mom warmly welcomed M&M to their home with open arms and a lending hand. M&M gave Bryce the nickname Bee because he's always so busy like a bee. She also found alot of new things to do. Bee's mom worked at a country club and there was horseback riding there. She told M&M to come and try it; which she loved. M&M also took hip-hop dance classes with her friends on the weekends and martial arts classes on the weekdays. So when she was saying that she could side kick Bee in the head, she meant it. Of course she would never do it because she loved Bee like a brother. She took martial arts because once in a while, she would see the Samurai Rangers fighting a nighlok and wanted to be just like them; strong and fearless.

When she finally got to the store, she heard screaming coming from outside the store. Coming out of the store, a nighlok roared and growled at the people ranning away. M&M hide behind the closest car near her, peeking to see what the nighlok was doing.

When she looked behind her, she saw five people ranning towards the nighlok instead of away. They ran to the back of a tall van and within a split second, they ran out behind it wearing power rangers suits.

M&M stared at them, amazed. But then she noticed something off; there was usually six of them, not five. As she observed them, she did noticed their team work skills seemed a little off without that one person with them. That's when she got this sudden idea and risk to do.

**With the Rangers**

The Rangers huffed and stammered as they kept trying to destroy this nighlok. He was hard to fight and they could sure use Antonio right now. Antonio got sick with the flu and couldn't do anything because if he tried any symbol power, the symbol power could mess up and hurt one of the other rangers.

The nighlok they were fighting finally started to dry out, so he hissed, "Dang it, I'm drying up. I've got to get back to the Sanzu River; farewell rangers, until then."

Mike fell to the ground, sepreading his body on the ground. "Dude, he was a toughy."

"He still is since we didn't defect him." Emily sighed.

They demorphed and walked back to the mansion. They all talked about the nighlok, Tron, they just battled; Jayden was the quietest of them. Jayden was trying to figure a way to defend him when they were one ranger down.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of clearing cough behind them. They turned around to see a girl with brown curly hair, tan-ish skin, and brown-hazel eyes looking at them. She wore a pink and black stiped tank top, faded jeans and black combat boots.

Kevin asked, "Um, hey little girl. Is there something you want?"

"Ok, 1, I'm not a little girl. I'm in high school. 2, my name is M&M. 3, I wanna join your team."

The rangers stood still, completely stiff. Jayden eyed her, carefully said, "What team are you talking about?"

M&M rolled her eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. The Power Rangers Samurai Team!"

**AN: here's ends the 1st chapter of The New Girl. So M&M, I hope you're liking it. If there's anything else you want me to add to the story for any of the next chapters, just PM me. To everyone else, Chapter 2 coming soon to an internet near you! :D**


	2. M&M, the new ranger

**AN: hey guys. Sorry it took me awhile before I uploaded another chapter. Anywho, thanks for waiting, so here it is! & DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! :D Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: M&M, new ranger. 

Emily looked at this strange girl curiously. "Umm, excuse me? You want to do what?"

M&M rolled her eyes, "Geez, are you guys deaf? I said I want to join the Samurai Team!"

Jayden quickly walked over to M&M, grabbed her arm, and whispered into her ear, "How'd you know about us?"

"Hey easy on the arm, bra!" M&M hissed, loosing his grip.

"Wait, did you just call me a bra?"

"Yeah, I did." Everyone just stared at her. "I'm not talking about the boobie-holding bra you guys!"

Everyone facial expression seemed relieved. Mike pretended to wipe his brow.

Jayden said "So, how did you know about us exactly?"

"When I saw you ranning behind a van and a second later coming out with a power ranger suit on, it oh i dont know, give me an idea that you were rangers!" M&M smirked. "You all aren't the best at hiding."

Mike looked taken back, saying "Hey, we are so good at hiding. When we play hide and seek, I..."

Kevin nudged Mike in the shoulder. "Shut up, Mike." Kevin blushed.

M&M nodded, "Umm hmm, sure. Anywho, like I've been trying to say for the past ten minutes, I would like to join your little samurai group if you dont mind."

"Uh, yes we do mind." Kevin stated, stepping forward. "You can't just think that you can all of a sudden be a ranger. It takes years and years of training, knowledge, and skills to be one of us."

"Oh, I've got plenty of that." M&M grabbed Kevin arm and twisted it to where he flipped over and landed flat on his back. Mike got right up in his face and yelled, "YOU JUST GOT POUND! By a girl!"

"Shut it Mike!" Kevin snapped, pushing him out of the way. Once he was up, he said "So you got skills. Doesn't mean you got the knowledge."

"Oh please. I've been taking martial arts for years now with a teacher always talking about its history. Give me a test and I'll ace it."

"What about training?" Kevin challenged.

"Ok, look. To make you feel better, I'm not here to permantly become a ranger. I've noticed that you have been one ranger down, so I was thinking that I could take his or hers place, for now."

Mike rose an eyebrow, "How'd you know we were a ranger down?"

"I admire you all."

"Aww, Kev. She's a fan of us!" Mia grinned, nudging Kevin lightly.

M&M said, "So, am I in?" Everyone looked at Jayden, waiting for his decision. Jayden looked at her with a serious expression. "Well..." His expression turned soft. "I guess so. More the merrier, right?"

"So here's the kitchen where I do some of the cooking in this house." Mia modeled, showing M&M around the house.

Emily caught up with M&M and tugged on her sleeve. "I warn you, her food is to die for; like literally! You would much rather be dead than eat her cooking."

M&M chuckled but contined to follow Mia around the house. Once they got to the living room, Mia pointed over to the couch. "And that's where you'll be sleeping, M&M."

"Oh yay, I've always wanted to sleep on a couch." M&M mumbled sarcastically.

Mia put her hands on her hips. "I heard that."

Meanwhile with the guys, they are in Antonio's room discussing to Antonio what was happening.

"I do think this M&M girl can be a good ranger. When we got home, she offer me a battle. I won, but she was really tough to bet. I think she's got potential." Jayden explained to Antonio.

Kevin shook his head, standing against a wall. "I don't know; she might be spy from the nighlok world."

"You wish Kevin! You're just mad cause she beat you up." Mike said.

"NO she didn't. All she did was flip me over."

"Yeah, in my rule book, thats what I call getting your butt wooped by a girl."

Jayden interrupted their bickering. "Guys, it don't matter." He turned back to Antonio. "So, are you cool with this?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. As long as she not replaceing me, then it's all good." Antonio smiled, going back to eating his chicken noodle soup. "So, ya'll want any soup?"


End file.
